One Last Shot
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt Hummel, big time New York Fashion Designer and newly divorced father of three children has sworn off men forever, but what happens when he meets musical bartender Blaine who convinces him to give dating one last shot.
1. Chapter 1

When Kurt Hummel envisioned his future, he definitely didn't think that he'd be a newly divorced father of three, living in New York as a big time fashion designer. Yes, certain parts of that, he had envisioned, but the divorced part was never something he had planned for. Now, after a year of being divorced, Kurt and the kids were finally getting back on their feet.

"Ashlynn! Ryan! Hannah! Come on, we're going to be late." Kurt yelled as he scrambled to pack two lunches and find lunch money for Ashlynn. One by one, his kids scrambled down the hallway. Hannah, who was three years old, was first.

"I'm all ready to go, Daddy!" She exclaimed. Kurt smiled at his daughter and handed her her lunch.

"Okay, sweetie. Go wait on the couch until Ryan and Ashlynn come down okay." Kurt told her. She nodded and skipped off into the living. Ashlynn came down next. Her bouncy blonde spiral curls were pull back into a neat high ponytail and she was wearing a short skirt and a top that barely covered her belly button that showed off her typical sixteen year old rebel slutty fashion.

"No. Don't even think that you're going to school like that." Kurt said as soon as she reached the kitchen.

"Why?" Ashlynn retorted.

"Because it's way too short." Kurt told her.

"But, I've been wanting to wear this outfit for a while." She retorted.

"Well, you're not wearing it today. Go and change. NOW!" Kurt said his temper flaring.

"You suck. I hate you." Ashlynn muttered as she stomped back to her room. "I might as well wear a fucking sheet to school. At least that covers everything!" She yelled back.

"Watch your mouth." Kurt yelled at her. Ashlynn rolled her eyes and pushed past her brother as he walked down the hallway reading a book.

"Hey, buddy, what are you reading?" Kurt asked.

"Book on reptiles." Ryan muttered not bothering to take his eyes off of the words in the book.

"Oh that's cool. Do you have to read that for school?" Kurt asked.

"No." Ryan said before grabbing his lunch box and heading into the living room to join his little sister on the couch. Kurt sighed. Ryan was ten and had always been a little bit of a nerd. Kurt loved how smart he was, but he just wondered where he got it from. Neither Kurt nor his ex-husband had loved science as much as Ryan did.

About five minutes later, Ashlynn came stomping down the hallway. She was wearing a pair of capris and a tight fitted v-neck shirt, but at least this one covered her up. "This better?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, thank you." Kurt replied. Ashlynn mutter a quick, "Whatever…" and grabbed her bag and headed for the front door. Ryan and Hannah grabbed their backpacks and followed her as Kurt gathered his things together and then walked towards the parking garage to get in the car. Their morning routine was pretty simple. First stop was Ashlynn's high school, followed by Ryan's elementary school and then finally Hannah's pre-school. After that Kurt went to work at "Kurt Hummel Couture" which was a business that he had built up over the past few years.

Kurt pulled up to Ashlynn's high school and stopped the car. "Well, have a good day honey." Kurt said. "Don't forget to pick up your brother and sister today." he added. Ashlynn gave him a look and didn't even bother to respond. She instead saw a few of her friends from volleyball and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Hey, we're going to slushie that new glee club loser, you in?" the captain of the volleyball team, Amie asked.

"Sure, I guess." Ashlynn replied. The truth was Ashlynn really didn't want to slushie the glee club. She loved to sing, but not in front of people of course. She'd join the glee club but that would be social suicide, so instead she just put up with the snotty volleyball players that she hung out with. Amie hid a giant red slushie behind her back as they walked up one of the glee club's new member, Brianna and then she tossed it in the girl's face. The girl , Brianna, was in shock as desperately tried to wipe the corn syrup that was stinging her eyes away.

"Welcome to glee club loser!" Amie laughed. "Come on girls, lets go." Ashlynn looked back at the girl as she walked away with the rest of the volleyball team. She was just so distraught. Ashlynn was fairly certain that there were tears running down the girl's face, but what could she do. There was a hierarchy in high school and Ashlynn did not want to be on the bottom of it.

Just a few blocks away, Kurt had dropped Ryan off at school. He walked through the courtyard hesitantly looking around for Michael and his friends who made his life a living hell everyday. Ryan didn't see them so he sat on a bench just outside and reopened his book. Then, he felt someone rip the book from his hands and it fell to the ground.

"What are you reading nerd?" Michael seethed.

"Nothing, just please leave me alone." Ryan said quietly. He reached down to try to grab his book and Michael's two friends push him from behind. He fell to the ground and his hands slipped across the sidewalk leaving him with some pretty bad brush burns. Ryan wanted to cry, but he knew that would only make it worse so he held the tears in. Michael and his friends high fived and then walked away muttering, "loser!" Ryan picked up his book and then stood up. There was a ripped hole in the knee of his left pant leg. His Dad was going to kill him; these were new. He dusted off his pants and rubbed his burning hands together. Ryan took a deep breath and then walked into into the school. He hated school.

Kurt's last stop was Hannah's preschool. Because she was only three, Kurt walked her in unlike his other two children. He held her hand as they walked down the artwork covered hallways to her classroom where Miss Grace was.

"Hi Hannah." Miss Grace said with a smile. "Are you ready to come and play?" she asked. Hannah shook her head and hid behind Kurt's leg. She was normally a pretty brave child, but she had her days like this one where she didn't want to leave Kurt's side. Today, really wasn't good timing for this though. Kurt had a huge fashion show coming up and he was still way behind on his designs.

"Hannah, sweetheart, you like pre-school." He reminded her.

"No! I want to stay with you!" She said her eyes filling with tears.

"You have to go to school. I'll see you later tonight and Ashlynn will pick you up." Kurt told her.

"No! I want you!" She cried. Miss Grace intervened and pried Hannah off of Kurt's leg. She screamed and cried, but Kurt knew she would calm down in a few minutes. He really needed to get work. He got in the car and drove over to Kurt Hummel Couture.

"Mr. Hummel, you have two calls waiting for you." Lindsey his assistant told him.

"Tell them I'll call back later. I am way behind on designs for the fashion show later this week." Kurt replied as he hurried into his office.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel." Lindsey replied. Kurt sat down and began to work and before he knew it was three o'clock. Ashlynn got out of school and immediately started walking the three blocks down to Ryan's elementary school. She waited in the courtyard until she saw her brother come of the building. She took notice of the hole and the dirt on her brother's pants.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I fell- at recess." Ryan stammered.

"You know Dad is going to kill you, right?" Ashlynn said. "Those are like the fourth pair of jeans that you ruined." Ryan sighed and didn't say anything. What Ashlynn said wasn't anything new to him and it was the fifth pair of jeans actually. "Whatever, we have to go get Hannah." Ashlynn said. Ryan followed his sister as they walked down another two blocks to Hannah's preschool. They walked into the colorful building and went to the daycare area. Hannah only had a half day of preschool, but she stayed in day care until three when Ashlynn picked her up.

"Hi, I'm here for Hannah Hummel." Ashlynn said. Hannah saw her big sister and went running over to her.

"Hey Hannie, what did you do today?" she asked as she settled Hannah on her hip.

"I painted and played with dolls." Hannah replied.

"That sounds fun." Ashlynn said with a smile. Ryan went and grabbed her backpack and then they started their walked home. When they go home Hannah went off to play while Ashlynn and Ryan started their homework. It was getting late and Kurt still wasn't home, so Ashlynn put an over ready pizza for them in them oven. After ten minutes, the timer dinged and Ashlynn got out three paper plate and set them on the table.

"I don't want pizza." Hannah grumbled.

"Well, that's what I made." Ashlynn told her "So, eat it."

"I don't want pizza and I don't want you. I want Daddy!" Hannah yelled as she hit the plate of the table. The pizza fell on the floor and tomato sauce got everywhere.

"Hannah! What the hell!" Ashlynn yelled. "That's it. I'm calling Dad." Ashlynn got up from the table and stepped carefully over the piece of pizza on the floor. She grabbed the phone dialed Kurt's work number.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel Couture, Kurt Hummel speaking." Kurt answered.

"It's me Dad." Ashlynn said. "When are you coming home?" Ashlynn moaned. "Hannah's being a brat."

"I'm sorry honey. I need to get more done on my designs. The fashion show is this week." Kurt said. "It's going to be a late night."

"Dad, I have homework…" Ashlynn moaned. When her father said "late night" that meant that she had to babysit.

"I'll pay you twenty dollars. Please?" Kurt begged.

"Fine." Ashlynn sighed and then hung up. She hated being the oldest. Kurt hung up and continued working on the design he was almost finished with. Time passed by quickly and before he knew it, it was nine o'clock. Kurt was so stressed out. He had so much to do at work and home these days was just an endless stream of stress and teenager drama. What he really needed was a drink. So, he packed up his stuff and turned off all the lights in his office. He was the last one there so he locked up the building and then walked down to Garvey's Bar just four buildings down. Kurt walked in and the music played tastefully in the background. He sat down at a chair at the bar and looked at his iphone as he waited to be asked what he wanted.

"Hi, Can I get you something?" a voice asked. Kurt looked up to answer and he saw a beautiful man with green eyes staring back at him.  
"Yeah, shot of tequila please." Kurt replied. The man smiled back at him.

"Coming right up." He told Kurt. Kurt watched at the gorgeous man made his drink. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

The bartender brought the shot of tequila over to Kurt and set it on the bar. "Here you go." He said with a smile. Kurt brought the glass up to his mouth and took it down in one swift motion.

"Oh God, that's awful." Kurt grimaced as he sat the glass back down.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want another one." the bartender replied with a smile.

"Hell no, give me two more." Kurt said. He just wanted all of his stress to melt away and he had found that alcohol helped a lot with that problem.

"Sound like you've had a pretty stressful day." the bartender said. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." Kurt answered back.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." Blaine said as he set down the two shot glasses. Kurt took them and downed both of them.

"Whewww...well that opened up the sinuses." Kurt said.

"It usually does." Blaine laughed. "Would you like to try some other shots?"

"Sure, I'm open to anything." Kurt said. He knew that he really should be getting home, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Blaine or his dazzling white-toothed , he sat at the bar and drank whatever Blaine threw at him. Before he knew it, Kurt was wasted. The music tempo picked up and Kurt got really excited.

"I love this song." Kurt slurred.

"Would you like to dance?" Blaine asked.

"Sure!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine came around from behind the bar. Oh God...his body was perfect too. It was tiny and his tight black pants and t-shirt outlined every crease in his perfect body. Blaine extended his hand and Kurt took it graciously. Kurt stumbled and almost fell over but Blaine caught him just in time.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go dance." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine onto the dance floor. The tempo was fast and Kurt pulled Blaine's body close to his as they danced. Eventually the song ended and Kurt had worked himself up into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked him.

"Nothing...I'm just like really drunk." Kurt laughed. "Like I don't think i've ever been this drunk before." He laughed loudly again and stumbled to the side falling into Blaine's arms for the second time that night. "Thanks for catching me." Kurt slurred and gave Blaine a cheesy smile.

"We should really get you home." Blaine said. "I'll call you a taxi." Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to the bar stool. "You stay here. Don't move okay." Blaine said. Kurt just giggled in response. Blaine grabbed his jacket and then grabbed a pen. He took Kurt's hand and wrote his cell phone number on it. "This is my number. I want you to call me if you don't get home safely." Blaine told him.

"What if I want to call it for fun?" Kurt slurred.

"Well, I guess that would be okay too." Blaine said with a nervous smile on his face. Together they walked outside and Blaine hailed a taxi for Kurt and helped him into it.

"Bye Kurt. It was nice to meet you." Blaine said.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt yelled back as he closed the door of the taxi.

"Where to? the taxi driver asked.

"My apartment." Kurt giggled.

"Sir, I don't know where that is." the taxi driver replied.

"Oh right, Baker's Apartment Complex." Kurt said. The driver nodded and sped off. When they reached the apartment building, Kurt clumsily got out of the car and reached into his wallet to pay the driver.

"Don't worry about it. Your lover boy already paid." The taxi driver replied before driving away. Kurt shrugged and stumbled up to his apartment. It was quiet so he guessed that his kids were sleeping. He peeked into each of their rooms and his suspicions were confirmed. So, he went into his room and passed out in his bed for the night. Luckily for him, it was saturday so he didn't need to get the kids or himself out of bed. He slept until eleven o'clock when he awoke with an overwhelming sense of nausea and raced out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door on the way.

Hannah, Ashlynn, and Ryan were all in the kitchen when their father raced into the bathroom. "Is Dad sick?" Ryan asked.

"No, he's hungover." Ashlynn muttered. "Glad I babysat so he could go get drunk."she muttered.

"What is Daddy hung over?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing." Ashlynn quickly told her three year old sister. She was too little to understand what hungover meant anyway. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kurt hung over the toilet as he expelled the alcohol he had drank last night. His head was pounding and every sound was like a gunshot into his skull. He heard a knock on the door and then Ashlynn opened the door with a glass of water and two aspirin tablets in her hand. "Here." She said as she handed the medicine over to her father. Kurt put the aspirins into his mouth and then took a swig of water. He used the rest of the water to wash his vomit ridden mouth out. "So, how did your designs go last night?" Ashlynn said in a annoyed tone.

"I did work on them, but then I went for a drink." Kurt mumbled.

"So, I had to babysit so you could go out and get fucking drunk!" Ashlynn yelled.

"Please be quiet! I'm begging you." Kurt pleaded with his daughter as his head continued to throb and another wave of nausea threatened to take over his body. Ashlynn rolled her eyes and looked down at her father. On the side of his hand, she saw something written in blue pen. It was a phone number.

"Did you get some guy's phone number last night?" Ashlynn asked angrily. "You just divorced papa." She added

"No, this is a client's number." Kurt mumbled and he leaned back over the toilet and threw up.

"Gross." Ashlynn murmured before leaving the bathroom. After Kurt was finished, he wiped off his mouth with a towel and leaned back against the porcelain tub. The truth was he really didn't remember much of last night. He remember going to Garvey's Bar and having a lot to drink. He remembered a pair of big strong arms that had caught him when he fell and a gorgeous pair of green eyes that looked directly into his heart, but nothing else about the man was retained in Kurt's memory. Was he really real? Or was he just a hallucination from way too many shots? Kurt didn't know. But, he was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

After the weekend had passed and Kurt recovered from his awful hangover, he set out on a mission to find this man that he had met the other night. He didn't remember much about him other than his beautiful green eyes, strong muscular arms, and that his name started with a...D? no a B? Kurt was pretty sure it was a B. So, Monday morning he got the kids ready for school and dropped them off at their respective schools. After that he was off to Garvey's Bar to look for his mystery man.

Ashlynn groaned as soon as stepped into school. Amie and her band of airheads were over in their typical "plotting corner". Each of them held an enormous cup filled with to the brim with red slushie in it. "Who are you guys getting today?" she asked Amie.

"That new girl in glee club." Amie said her devious smile peeking its way out of her.

"Brianna? You just slushied her on Friday." Ashlynn said.

"So! We can't do it again?" Amie replied in a bitchy tone. Ashlynn didn't know what to say so she just stayed quiet and went to the back of the pack. They strutted down the hallway and walked over to Brianna. The poor girl looked up and immediately knew what was coming. Amie gave the rest of the girls a signal and they tossed the red slushies all over her. She coughed and wiped her eyes furiously. After that Amie and the rest of the girls walked away. Ashlynn stayed behind and crouched down to where Brianna was sitting on the ground covered in the red sticky mess.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." Ashlynn said.

"It's n-nothing." Brianna stuttered. "Glee club rite of passage."

"Well, it shouldn't be." Ashlynn said. "Why don't we get you cleaned up?" she offered. She took Brianna's hand and helped her stand up as she picked up her backpack, which fortunately was not too covered in corn syrup. She led her into the bathroom and Ashlynn grabbed a paper towel and wet it under the faucet. "Can I?" Ashlynn asked. Brianna nodded. She wiped off Brianna's face and the shy girl smiled at her. "I have some extra clothes in my bag, if you want them. Their just gym clothes, but they're better than slushy covered clothing." Ashlynn offered.

"Yeah, thanks." Brianna said. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you part of the volleyball team?" she asked hesitantly.

"I am." Ashlynn replied. "But I'm on it because I actually like volleyball. All of those girls are bitches and I don't really consider any of them my friends.

"I'm not trying to overstep, but maybe you should join glee club." Brianna suggested. "Mr. Shue is really nice and it's really fun." Ashlynn had heard that name before. Mr Shue? Wasn't that the name of her father's glee club director?

"Did Mr. Shue used to work in Lima, Ohio at Mckinley High School by any chance?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Brianna asked, a huge smile on her face.

"My Dad was in his glee club and my Aunt Rachel too." Ashlynn said.

"Wait! Rachel Berry? She's your Aunt!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Well, not really but we're really close." Ashlynn replied.

"Now you have to join! You family is practically legends." Brianna said. "I bet...bet you have a really good voice."

"I don't really sing in front of...people." Ashlynn said softly.

"Well, it's no pressure, but if you wanted to, the door is always open. We'll take any members we can get." Brianna said. Ashlynn smiled and then reached in her bag and pulled out her clothes.

"Here, go change. What class do you have next?" Ashlynn asked.

"Physics with Mrs. Harvey." Brianna replied.

"Me too." Ashlynn smiled. "We can be late together." Brianna went into a stall and then changed. The two girls walked to physics together and sat next to each other despite the horrifying looks from Amie and her pack.

Meanwhile, Kurt had just reached Garvey's Bar. He walked in and looked around. There was only one man because apparently the bar wasn't very popular in the daytime. "Hi, are you the manager?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." The man replied.

"I was wondering if you could help me find one of your bartenders." Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I can't give out personal information about my employees." The man replied in a harsh voice.

"Well, maybe I could just describe him and you could tell me his name and when he works so I can see him here?" Kurt asked. The man rolled his eyes, but gave Kurt the go ahead.

"Well, obviously, he's a guy. I think his name starts with a b...and he has green eyes and muscular arms." Kurt tried.

"Dude, I don't remember my employees by their arms and eyes." The guy said.

"Do you have any bartenders whose name starts with a B?" Kurt asked, his patience running thin.

"There's Blaine." The guy suggested.

"That's it! That was his name." Kurt said excitedly. "Do you know when he works?"

"Tonight." The man replied. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you sir." Kurt replied as he hurried off to work. He had a fashion show just a few days away and multiple designs that he really needed to work on. So, he headed off to work very pleased that he had unmasked his mystery man.

The last bell of the day rang and Ashlynn met up with Brianna. "Want to walk with me to glee club?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Ashlynn replied. They walked down the hallway to the choir room and Mr. Shue was outside the classroom.

"Mr. Shue, this is my friend Ashlynn Hummel." Brianna said.

"Hummel?" Mr. Shue asked.

"My Dad is Kurt Hummel." Ashlynn replied.

"Oh my god, Ashlynn! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Mr. Shue said. "How's your dad?"

"He's good. His fashion line has really taken off." Ashlynn said.

"That's awesome!" Mr. Shue said. "Can you stay? I'm sure if you're anything like your dad, you must have an amazing voice."

"I actually have to go and get my little brother and sister from school." Ashlynn said.

"There are more Hummels?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah, Ryan is ten and Hannah is three." Ashlynn told him.

"You can bring them back?" Mr. Shue offered. "They might like it."

"I guess, I can do that." Ashlynn said. "Brianna, can you save three seats?" She asked.

"Sure!" Brianna said excitedly. Ashlynn thought that the poor girl must be happy just to have a friend. Ashlynn hurried as quickly as she could to get Ryan and Hannah from school. Then they walked back to the choir room at Ashlynn's school. She carried Hannah on her hip and Ryan stood behind her with yet another pair of ripped jeans hanging limply off his frame.

"Oh guys! This is Ashlynn Hummel. Her Dad is Kurt Hummel who was in my glee club back in Ohio the very first time that we won Nationals." Ashlynn smiled at the group and went over and took a seat next to Brianna. The whole experience was a lot of fun and when it was over Ashlynn was honestly kind of sad.

"That was fun, Mr. Shue. I have to get Ryan and Hannah home now." Ashlynn told Mr. Shue.

"Well, it was wonderful to see you again. I hope that you join glee. I know how much it helped your dad and I think you would really enjoy it." Mr Shue said.

"I'll think about it." Ashlynn replied. She saw Brianna ahead of her and ran forward to catch up to her. "Hey, Brianna, do you want to come over to my house?" She asked. "My dad probably won't be home for a while so we'll have to watch my siblings, but it could be fun." Brianna's face lit up.

"Sure, let me just text my Dads' to tell them." Brianna said. Ashlynn stopped herself to wonder if she had actually heard her right.

"Did you say Dads, like plural?" Ashlynn asked. Brianna clammed up and got this look of panic on her face.

"I...umm…" Brianna stammered.

"It's okay. I have two dads too." Ashlynn said. Brianna let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I knew there was something that I liked about you." She giggled. "Okay, let's go then." She said. They walked out of school together and decided that taking a subway was the best way to get home. The ride was only about 10 minutes and soon enough they were in their apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Ashlynn said as she sat Hannah on the ground to play. "I just have to call my Dad." Ashlynn walked over and dialed Kurt's work number.

"Kurt Hummel Couture, How may I help you?" Kurt voice said over the phone.

"Dad, it's me. You really need to just turn your cell phone on." Ashlynn said.

"Sorry honey, anyway what is it?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a friend over." She said. Kurt paused for a second. It had been forever since Ashlynn had brought home a friend.

"Okay," Kurt replied. "Oh, and I have to let you know that I have a business outing tonight." Kurt lied. He couldn't tell his daughter that he was going to a bar again.

"Whatever, can Brianna stay and babysit with me?" Ashlynn asked.

"As long as it's okay with her parents." Kurt replied.

"It is. Her dads said it was fine." Ashlynn replied. "Bye thanks dad." she said before hanging up. Kurt stopped and smiled. He was glad Ashlynn had a friend...and her friend just happened to have gay dads. Well, this was New York after all. It was already getting dark outside, so Kurt gathered up his things and walked down to Garvey's bar. He walked in and sat at the bar like he did just a few nights ago and looked for Blaine, but he couldn't find him. Suddenly he heard a strum of a guitar and a voice came over the microphone.

"Hey guys, this is a song that I wrote a while ago, but I hope you like it." the voice said.

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless_

_I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

_I feel like a short stop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile_

_I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that,_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

Kurt got up from the bar stool he was sitting on and walked through the crowd until he was able to see the unknown singer who had the voice of an angel. He was surprised when he sat that it was Blaine sitting there in his tight black t-shirt and pants strumming a guitar.

_Why do I have this incredible need to stand up and say "Please pay attention"_

_It's the last thing that I need to make myself see_

_Well, that ain't my intention_

_I feel like an artist who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art,_

_But not his art too much_

_But believe me I got something,_

_I just don't know how to say_

_That I'm just fine with the way,the way that I'm movin'_

_But that just makes me a dumb human_

_That just makes me_

_That makes me a human, like you_

Blaine stopped strumming the guitar and singing. "Thank you.' He said with a smile. The crowd started to spread out so Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi," Kurt said hesitantly. "You probably don't remember me from the other night. I was very drunk and-" Kurt rambled before Blaine cut him off.

"You're Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt stopped talking. "It's nice to see you again. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Anything but shots." Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled that same smile and took his hand as he walked up to the bar together.

**If you guys didn't know the song was "Human" by Darren Criss which I do not own...sadly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just a note about the chapter. Kurt and Blaine sing together. Blaine is bold. Kurt is italicized. Bold and Italicized is both of them singing together. **

After Blaine had set his guitar down on the stand on the left side of the stage, he turned back to Kurt and then walked over to the bar, each of them taking a seat in one of the bar stools. Blaine called to one of his friends who was working the bar and she brought over two beers. They both smiled and replied thank you. "So, you're a singer and a bartender?" Kurt asked.

"More like a singer, who's desperate for money, so he's forced to work at a shitty bar." Blaine replied quickly before even thinking and then covered up his embarrassment with a laugh. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"No, don't be sorry. Your voice is beautiful." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled back at Kurt as he continued to blush. It was clear he wasn't used to being complimented. "Can I ask a question?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Why don't you have a record deal or something?"

"Well, I've tried…" Blaine muttered quietly. "After your third rejection, you're a little uninclined to try again. So, for now, the bar is good. At least people get to hear me."

"I'm sorry. I get how hard it is to start out in New York." Kurt replied. "I got into NYADA for college and met my ex-husband, Adam. I'd like to say it was the worst mistake of my life, but I can't because it got me my three beautiful children."

"You have kids?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Yes…" Kurt said hesitantly. "Ashlynn is sixteen. Ryan is ten and Hannah is three. Are you not okay with that?" Kurt asked. Honestly, Kurt felt as though he was in love with this man, but if he didn't like his kids, that was a deal breaker.

"No, I love kids." Blaine replied."I was just surprised. You don't look old enough to be a father of three, especially one who is sixteen." Kurt blushed.

"We had my daughter Ashlynn pretty young. It was before I had even made it big with my fashion line."

"Wait! You're a fashion designer too!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Kurt Hummel Couture." Kurt said. "It's like four buildings down." he said quietly.

"Wow! I've seen some of your designs. They're amazing!" Blaine said.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "I actually did a little bit of singing when I was younger in high school too. I was in glee club."

"I think that you should sing with me then." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"No, no!" Kurt giggled. "I haven't sang in years."

"Well now's a good time to try again." Blaine said. He took his guitar off of the stand and sat down on the stool. "Hey guys, we have a special treat for you tonight. This is my friend Kurt and he's going to sing with me tonight." The audience turned their attention to the stage as Blaine began to sing.

**Hello you long shots**

**You dark horse runners**

**Hairbrush singers, dashboard drummers**

**Hello you wild magnolias**

**Just waiting to bloom**

**There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you**

**Thank God even crazy dreams come true**

Kurt took a deep breath and then started to sing. What came out of Kurt's throat made Blaine's stomach get little butterflies in it. Kurt's voice was beautiful.

_I stood at the bottom of some walls I thought I couldn't climb_

_I felt like Cinderella at the ball just running out of time_

_So I know how it feels to be afraid_

_Think that it's all gonna slip away_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Here's to you free souls, you firefly chasers_

_Tree climbers, porch swingers, air guitar players_

_Here's to you fearless dancers, shaking walls in your bedrooms_

_There's a lot of wonder left inside of me and you_

_Thank God even crazy dreams come true_

Blaine looked at Kurt and they started singing together. Each line was perfectly in sync and sounded wonderful as the two tones mixed together.

**Never let a bad day be enough**

_To go and talk you into giving up_

**Sometimes everybody feels like you**

_Oh, feels like you, just like you_

_**Yeah**_

**I've met some go-getters**

**Some difference makers**

**Small town heroes, and big chance takers**

**I've met some young hearts with something to prove**

**Oh, yeah**

_Here's to you long shots_

_You dark horse runners_

_Hairbrush singers, and dashboard drummers_

_Here's to you wild magnolias_

_Just waiting to bloom_

_**There's a little bit of all that inside of me and you**_

_**Thank God even crazy dreams come true**_

_**Thank God even crazy dreams come true**_

_**Yeah**_

Blaine stopped playing the guitar and looked deep into Kurt's crystal blue eyes as the audience clapped for them. "Thank you so much." Blaine said into the microphone as he pulled his gaze from Kurt's eyes. Blaine put his guitar down and walked off the stage with Kurt.

"That was so much fun!" Kurt exclaimed. "I've missed singing."

"You're voice is so you should be a singer instead of a fashion designer." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled back at him and then he caught a glance at the clock. it was already so late.

"Oh God! I need to get home." Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed his coat off of the bar stool.

"Wait! Can I-I see you again?" Blaine asked. Kurt stopped and smiled at Blaine. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to him.

"Why don't you put your number in my phone instead of on my hand. I'll be less likely to lose it that way." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and put his cell phone number into Kurt's phone.

"I'll call you okay." Kurt said.

"I'll be waiting." Blaine said. Kurt hesitated for a moment and then left. He walked down to where his car was parked and then drove him. When he got there Ashlynn and a girl, who Kurt assumed was Brianna, were sitting on the couch watching TV. Hannah was on the floor playing with her barbies. She looked up and saw Kurt and a huge smile came over her face. She stood up and went running over to Kurt. Kurt smiled and pulled her into his arms and lifted her up.

"Daddy! I used that potty today, all by myself!" Hannah exclaimed.

"You did! I'm so proud of you." Kurt said as he gave Hannah a kiss on the cheek. After that Kurt set his daughter down and look towards his other daughter. "Hi, I'm Ashlynn's dad." he said to Brianna.

"I'm Brianna. Ashlynn and I are in a few of the same classes and...maybe glee club." Brianna said sending a smile to Ashlynn.

"Wait, are you interested in joining glee club?" Kurt asked Ashlynn in amazement.

"I don't know, maybe…" Ashlynn said. Kurt beamed with pride. He had always had a feeling one of his kids would join glee club, but he always assumed it would be Hannah.

"Well, I better get home. My curfew is in a little bit and my dads will flip out if I'm late." Brianna said.

"It was nice to meet you honey." Kurt said. "Come over anytime."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." Brianna said as she left through the front door. Kurt looked back at his daughter and couldn't hide the smile on his face. It had been a really great night.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Kurt said. Ashlynn rolled her eyes at her father.

"Whatever, you're weird." She laughed. "I'm tired and going to bed. Love you Daddy." She said.

"I love you too." Kurt said back. Ashlynn walked down the hallway to her room. She couldn't shake the fact that her father was way too happy. He was way too happy to have gone out on a work meeting tonight. It had to be something else and Ashlynn was determined to find out.


	5. Important Note :(

Hey followers,

I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be writing anymore of One Last Shot. The story is just not turning out like I would like it to and I feel like I'm repeating Imperfect Harmonies,which I know many of you love. I am sorry that I started this story and am not going to finish it. :(

But...I have created another story which I hope you guys will like. This is a more structured plot and is easier for me to write. I am super busy! Anyway I'll also be doing the angsty one shots because I saw that many of you like those. If you have any angsty one shot prompts you would like me to do send them in and I'll take a look.

Once again, I apologize for stoping this story and the prologue to my new story should be up so check that out! I may pick up this story when I have more time to actually plan a plot for it. Sorry guys... :(

Thanks and keep reading,

Klainelover1997 (aka Jess)


End file.
